The Blackest of Widows
by greyeyes7
Summary: Madison didn't kill the members of KLG. How can Kyle and Zoe be a real couple if she has her Black Widow problem and Kyle has to deal with the aftermath of the party incident?
1. Chapter 1: The Party

_Author's Note:_

 _HELLO EVERYONE_

 _I know it's been what-two or three ish years since I've written?_

 _I have a perfectly good explanation. I finished my last fic, but hadn't uploaded it yet, when my computer crashed. I was devastated and decided to stop writing. That, and the fact that life got in the way._

 _But no worries, I have been accepted to college now and there are no men in my life to steal my time, so I'm all set for this new era of writing._

 _I've never written a story that wasn't about Harry Potter, so bear with me. I find that it's really hard to write about American Horror Story since each season is so short and complicated, there is little room for movement. Just let me know what you think, this one is really just a test before I venture into writing about Tate and Violet or Kit and someone that I have not yet chosen._

 _Please review and I hope you enjoy it!_

 _WARNING : It's rated T for right now but I might (most likely) change the rating to M, depending on how the story goes._

 _-GE7_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Party**

She looked out of place, that was why he noticed her. In the haze of the alcohol and random nudity around him, he noticed her.

Her eyes were wide, surveying the large house and the crowds of people. The one girl she had entered with, Madison Montgomery, had immediately fluttered away with some random girl who wanted to be seen with THE Madison Montgomery.

The quaint girl slowly entered the house, fidgeting in the tight dress she wasn't accustomed to wearing. It looked great on her, definitely, but she would have preferred something more comfortable. ' _Beauty is pain_ ,' she reminded herself as her toes squished into the tiny bit of room at the front of her heels.

He watched her as she wandered the halls of the large house, looking for a place to sit that wasn't occupied by a drunk couple or covered in vomit. She found a door frame that looked relatively uncrowded, and leaned against it, thinking about how far of a walk it would be all the way back to the coven in her ridiculous heels, when suddenly, a red cup was within a few inches of her face, effectively breaking her train of thought.

"Thought you looked thirsty," he smiled.

Her voice dripping with sarcasm, she responded, "Is that your superpower?" The boy in front of her raised one eyebrow quizzically and she continued, "You can sense dehydration?"

"One of them," he returned, not skipping a beat.

She pulled her eyes away from his perfect smile to see his blue shirt which had the clear symbols of Kappa Lambda Gamma in gold. "Ah. Frat boy, right? I think frats are full of fascists."

"I don't mind being reduced to a stereotype, but I'm on a scholarship. My mom lives down in the Ninth Ward." She immediately froze, her face becoming red at record pace. He noticed, and trying to lighten the mood he quickly added, "Besides—didn't you come here with a movie star?"

She laughed, "Yes, I was dragged here by Madison—she's kind of a big deal around here, I suppose?"

"At least she thinks," the blond boy said in an accent that she found terribly alluring. They both paused, smiling at each other. Then, he stuck out his hand, "Kyle Spencer, President of KLG, at your service." He did a little bow to make her laugh.

She shook his hand, "Zoe Benson, but I'm not in a sorority, so I'm not sure you're allowed to even be talking to me."

"Oh don't worry, I think sororities are full of fascists," Kyle joked. They began on a search to find more beer, seeing as they had both run out, and they began to talk more. Kyle was drawn to her—she carried herself in such a way that he had never seen a girl do. "So is this your first college party?"

"It's my first party," she said embarrassedly.

"Oh you aren't a fan of drunken idiots then?"

"I mean not particularly."

"Well that checks me off the list, then," he jokingly began to walk away, but at the last second, grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They got to a quieter area, and with new beers in each of their hands, they began to talk more freely. "So you're clearly not from New Orleans—what brings you here?"

Zoe froze for a short minute, and Kyle picked up on it. She carefully said, "My parents decided they didn't like my school, so they sent me here. Now I go to the same finishing school as Madison."

"Really? A finishing school?"

"Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies."

"Wow," he said, thinking about how out-of-place Zoe probably was at that school—almost more out of place than at the party they were currently attending.

She quickly said, "I don't want to talk about me anymore, okay?"

Kyle gave a hearty laugh, "You're the first hot girl I ever met who didn't want to talk about herself. There's got to be something wrong with you." His eyes widened and he put his free hand over them, one eye peeking between two of his fingers, "I know—you have a boyfriend."

Zoe sighed, "No, I don't." She paused as she watched him excitedly remove his hand from his face. He opened his mouth but she cut him off, "Kyle, I like you." He perked up even more. "But it's not gonna work out." He visibly sunk. He was about to inquire why when she hurriedly looked around and asked, "Have you seen Madison?"

The unlikely pair went searching, Kyle offering to look around upstairs. They burst into a room, only to find the other members of KLG surrounding Madison on a bed. Kyle was livid. He started grabbing at his brothers and yelling, "What the hell are you doing?! Get off her!"

"Wait your turn, man," one of his friends said in a drunken haze.

"Are you out of your mind?!" he yelled.

Zoe quickly ran to the bed, grabbing Madison in her arms. "Madison? Shit! Hey. Madison, Hey, did they give you something?"

Madison craned her neck up at Zoe, and whimpered, "It hurts."

"Okay, look, stay here, okay? I'm not gonna—I'm not gonna let 'em get away with this," Zoe said, hastily looking around for sight of her new blond friend.

Kyle, meanwhile, was chasing his brothers out of the house. He ran them onto the bus. "Give me the phone, Brener," he yelled.

"Eat shit, Kyle."

"Give me the phone, Brener," Kyle repeated, looking stern. "That's evidence."

"Eat shit, Kyle."

"I'm calling the cops."

"Hey, hey. What's going on back there?" The driver said.

"Get him off the bus," yelled Brener, but Kyle stopped him.

"All right, everybody shut up! All right, everybody shut up! First thing, delete the videos from your phones. We stick together. But I don't want anyone going to jail for this, and I don't want this to happen again." Kyle turned to the driver, "Back to the house."

Zoe ran out after the bus, but didn't stop them in time to talk to Kyle or see any of the boys. She turned back and ran into the house, finding Madison, and wrapping her in a blanket before making sure they got home safely, Madison murmuring and crying the whole way home.

Zoe knew she would get back at KLG somehow, but she wasn't sure how, at least not yet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit

_I hope you all like it. I'm not really sure where I want to go with it yet, so please give me feedback! Do you want Madison to be in love with Kyle? Should Kyle die another time? So many questions..._

 _~GE7_

 **Chapter Two: The Visit**

Madison came down to breakfast in the morning looking perfectly normal, something that worried Zoe greatly. She sauntered over to the fridge and searched around for greek yogurt, her strict diet being something of a joke to Queenie, who immediately commented on it, earning her a scolding look from the actress in question.

Zoe watched the whole thing in awe. Madison was steeled over, which Zoe knew was unhealthy. She crept over to where her gorgeous blond friend had taken a seat, and quietly asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Madison shifted her head to look up at Zoe, and with a sarcastic smirk on her face, she said loudly, "I'm stellar. We should do that all again sometime."

"Do what again?" Nan asked.

Keeping her eyes trained on Madison, Zoe answered, "We played truth or dare last night, it was a good time."

Madison laughed into her yogurt, "Yeah, truth or dare. Wasn't that just a great time? Let's play again, why don't we?"

"Or not," came a commanding voice from behind them. The girls turned to see a tall, beautiful woman in a tight black dress. She strutted across the grand kitchen.

"Who are you?" Madison inquired.

"Now, I've read all your files," the woman said, not even reacting to Madison's question, "And you're never going to become great women of our clan sitting around here at Hogwarts under the confused instruction of my daughter." The girls sat in silence so the woman added, "We're going on a field trip. Now go change your clothes. Wear something black."

"Up," Kyle commanded, pulling the sheets off of his brothers one by one.

"Come on, man, it's too early. Don't you have someone else to yell at?" Brener whined.

"Just you idiots. I mean, Madison Montgomery? Really? I remember mentioning that she was out of your league. I also remember mentioning not to do anything stupid!" Kyle yelled, his voice growing louder with every word.

"It was all good fun, man," one of the boys said from the back.

"Good fun? Oh yeah, I'm sure the police will agree with you when she calls them. Now everyone get up, we're all going on a nice run." The house erupted with complaints but Kyle halted them, "Either we all get to go on a fun hungover run, or we take it down to the police station. What do you choose?" And with that, the brothers all followed their blond president out the door to what would be the most miserable two mile run in their lives.

* * *

Zoe laid in her bed, thinking about how much her life had changed in just the past week. She never imagined that any of this could be real. Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the sound of the doorbell. She walked down the grand staircase and opened the large, white door. Never in a million years would she have guessed who was standing there.

Kyle, with a shit eating grin, was standing in front of a large group of boys in blue jackets, who didn't seem so psyched to be there. Zoe was at a complete loss for words. "Is Madison home?" Kyle asked.

Zoe became defensive immediately. "I don't think she'd be quite in the mood to talk to any of you."

Kyle nudged the guy next to him, who sighed and looked at the ground while saying, "We're here to apologize."

Kyle nodded, smiling at his brother, then turning back to Zoe. "Is she here? If not, we can come back another time."

Zoe was about to send them away when she heard a familiar and bitchy voice behind her, "Oh I'm here." Madison squeezed past Zoe, looking gorgeous as ever in her fur. "What do you want to say? That you're sorry? That you'll never do it again? Because I think we're really past the point of apologies, here."

Kyle stepped closer, "They really are sorry. I know that doesn't mean much, but we just wanted you to know that." He turned to his brothers and said, "Go ahead," before stepping aside.

Each boy went up to the two witches and apologized to Madison, their heads firmly stuck looking down, all while handing her some baked good that they clearly did not make on their own. When they were all finished, Kyle turned back to Madison, "Like I said, I know it doesn't make up for it, but if you ever need anything, our house isn't too far from here. We can do anything you'd like—lift things, beat up people for you, whatever and wh—" but before he could finish the sentence, Kyle was cut off by a large crash, causing everyone to jump.

The blond actress was bright red, her hands now at fists at her side, and a large plate of cupcakes smashed at her feet. She said nothing, but all of the sudden, Brener fell to the ground, grabbing at his neck. His face started turning purple, and his friends rushed to his side, unsure of what to think. Kyle was frozen in place, while Zoe started begging Madison to stop, as she knew what was happening.

"ENOUGH," came a yell from the curb. As Fiona marched up the steps of the mansion, Brener began to breathe again. "You know, I've got to hand it to you," the Supreme said, "Strangling by magic, very difficult to master. But you are a sloppy, little witch bitch."

"Go to hell, you stupid hag."

Fiona turned to the troop of undergrads and waved her hand. "Thank you for stopping by, we are ever so gracious to have accepted your…gifts. Go home now." The boys seemed to be in a trance, and began walking off of the property. Fiona returned her gaze to the young witches before her, "Have you any idea what's going on out there? Now, I forgave your ham-handed Director-murdering business—overexuberance of youth and all that—but if you haven't got the goddamn brains to know that when strangers come asking bearing gifts, we close ranks, then I fear our line is truly at an end." Madison rolled her eyes. "Now, if there's one thing you learn before leaving this place, it's that we, even the weakest among us, are better than the best of them. Now understand, in this whole wide wicked world, the only thing you have to be afraid of is me."


	3. Chapter 3: Day Wasted, Knowledge Gained

_HELLO ALL!  
I HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR WHY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN!-First I've been terribly sick, I had a TIA (which is something like a mini stroke), then my coach falsely accused me of being an alcoholic (good fun, right?), then my family had a robbery, then I got my wisdom teeth taken out. No more distractions anymore, I swear._

 _I hope you all like this chapter, it's kind of just a cute, fun chapter, and while it may not seem like the plot is thickening much, this chapter lays quite the foundation for the road ahead. I'm currently penning the next chapter as we speak, so voice your opinions! Please and thank you!_

 _~GE7_

 **Chapter Three: Day Wasted, Knowledge Gained**

Zoe laid in her bed, thinking about Kyle. Yes, she realized it was ridiculous to be thinking about someone that she had only met two times, but she was amazed at what he forced his fraternity brothers to do. Most frats, she figured, would pretend like it never happened. But Kyle wouldn't let them forget that mistake—no, he paraded them all the way down to Miss Robichaux's to apologize. And bring baked goods, for heaven's sake! _'_ _It must have been a sight_ ,' she thought, ' _seeing Kappa Lambda Gamma walking down the street looking glum and carrying baked goods.'_

She shook the blond boy out of her head, quickly reminding herself about her Black Widow problem. Zoe briefly entertained the idea of having a normal relationship, but she let that thought fall out of her mind too.

She sauntered downstairs, not paying attention to the fight the new maid was getting into with Queenie. She grabbed an apple for a bowl on the counter, and stumbled towards the door, insistent that she should go out and do something for once. She grabbed her bag from the coat closet neat the front door, slung it over her shoulder, and opened the door to the man that could not escape her thoughts.

In a very movie-like fashion, his hand was raised in a fist, as if he was preparing to knock on the large set of double doors. On his face was his signature toothy smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked pointedly, but immediately felt bad, as she hadn't expected it to come out sounding so harsh.

Not phased by her tone at all, Kyle said in his wonderful accent, "I'm here to take you out."

"Kyle—" Zoe started, but was interrupted by the handsome boy in front of her.

"I get it. You don't think it'll work because you have to be focused on your studies or you don't want to be associated with me after everything that happened the other night, but listen—I've thought about it. A lot, actually. And I just don't think that any of those are good excuses to not go out with me."

Still unconvinced, the witch said in almost a whisper, "We just can't, Kyle."

"Well how about this—I accompany you to wherever you were planning to go. Since you were already going out, I can't imagine this will affect your classwork, and maybe I can buy you a coffee or something."

She glared at him out of the corner of her eye before surprising herself when the word "fine" slipped out of her mouth. She mused at the way that his impossibly large and alluring smile seemed to become even larger and more alluring, a feat which she did not believe possible.

"Well let's go then!" he proclaimed. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, actually," Zoe said, beginning to walk towards the sidewalk of the beautiful street. "I realized that I haven't been really active in trying to figure out exactly where it is that I live. I mean, the only time I've gone out is when Madison and I went to that party. I haven't seen much of New Orleans."

Again, his smile widened, showing more of his straight white teeth. "Well I'm your perfect guy." Zoe blushed at his statement. He excitedly grabbed her hand and began pulling her down the sidewalk, causing her to redden even more.

* * *

"I can't believe you've never had macarons," Kyle said, pushing the small plate towards her.

"Well they aren't exactly a common good," Zoe retorted.

"So tell me more about yourself. I mean, I know a lot already, but I need more."

"You know a lot? We've met briefly three times."

"I can tell you your life story," the blond frat president smirked.

"Oh can you?" she jousted, begging for him to try.

"Yes. You haven't had macarons, so clearly you don't like trying new things. You live in some weird mansion academy, so you've clearly got something special going on for you. You think I'm a fascist, so you clearly have no judge of character," he laughed, but then his face became serious, "and you're interesting. I mean, you're hot, you're smart, and you don't have a boyfriend." His face sunk for a small moment before his head jerked upwards, "You're a lesbian, aren't you?" A large laugh escaped Zoe's mouth. Of all of the things she expected from him, that was not one of them. Her uncontrollable laughter answered his question for him, and caused him to join her in laughter. Trying to defend himself, he claimed, "It was a valid question!"

Between laughs Zoe said, "I won't date you, so you assume I'm a lesbian, yet you wonder why I called you fascist?"

"Fine, we are both justified in our statements." He leapt up and extended a hand to his new companion, "Onward, my friend."

"Where to?" Zoe asked, knowing full and well that Kyle would not answer her question. She grabbed his hand and didn't let go, even after he had pulled her to standing position.

* * *

Returning home from a day of fun, Kyle walked Zoe to the large double doors of Miss Robichaux's. "I had fun today," Kyle said.

Trying to hide both her blush and her smile (with failure at trying to hide both), Zoe looked towards the ground. "I suppose I had a nice time, as well."

"Oh you suppose? Well I suppose that you're a decently okay person to waste an entire day on."

"Waste? May I mention that you came here. It was your idea for time wasting, not mine."

"While you're not exactly wrong, I refuse to give you the satisfaction of saying I agree, as you were probably going to waste your day with or without me. Really, I saved you from having to waste it alone."

There was a small pause in the conversation. A brief moment where they stood, enjoying each other's presence, before Zoe flung herself into reality, reminding herself where she was and why she was there. "Kyle, I really like you, but—"

"But we can't," he finished for her. "But you can't tell me why." She shook her head, looking down at her boots, which were so close to his.

Though she knew she couldn't tell him the full truth, she tried to give some insight, saying, "It's just not good for you to be with me."

"Do you think that's what this is about?" Kyle asked, looking hurt and shocked. "If you think that you aren't good enough for me or something, you're very wrong. You're the most amazing girl, I mean we've spent, as you put, 'three brief moments' together, but I wouldn't want to spend them with anyone else. You intrigue me, Zoe. I mean, no one else is honest enough to claim I'm part of a fascist system to my face, even if I do think you're horribly misguided on your assumption." His left hand grabbed her right, and his right hand went to her neck, "Please. Give me a chance."

Now you have to understand, Zoe was heartbroken. I mean, what would you do if you met some boy that happened to not only be the most attractive person you'd ever met, but also was a genuinely nice person, and who also liked you?

She looked up to him, a small pool of water gathering in one eye. "I can't give you what you want."

"You don't know what I want."

"No like…the basic parts of a relationship. I can't do any of that."

Unsure of what she meant, Kyle dropped his right hand and held her left, before pulling both of her hands to his mouth, laying a kiss on each knuckle, then bringing her hands around his neck. His large hands then went to grab her small waist and he offered, "Then why don't we date? As in I'll take you on one date, and if you still feel like you can't do whatever this is, then we don't have to. But if you genuinely like our time together, and you genuinely like me, then we can work through the kinks of what you can and can't do together."

Zoe hugged him, appreciating his kindness, and mourning her inability to continue the relationship. She battled with the idea of saying yes, as it would be wonderful, but when she inevitably had to end the relationship, she knew that one perfect date with her perfect boy would make it terribly for her to get over him. Yet she also didn't want to say no, because she knew she would regret it.

Kyle reveled in the hug he was enveloped in with the girl who had been consuming his thoughts since the moment she walked into the party the other night. He didn't know what she felt that she couldn't do—he worried that maybe she had a bad experience with a past boyfriend, that she had been hurt in some way and had unhealthy expectations of what a relationship should be like, and it made him genuinely sad that she felt that she might not be good enough. But it was at the moment that he felt her small arms tighten around his large frame, the moment that he smelled her hair (which carried the unmistakable smell of beautiful violets), the moment that his arms fully enveloped her so that she felt small and helpless in his arms—it was at that moment that he vowed to help her through whatever her demons were.

His head snuck towards her ear, and he became very close to it, so close that his lips ghosted over it as he spoke, "Can I assume this is a yes?" She shivered and nodded. Giving her one final squeeze, he let go of her, did a fake bow, as he did when the pair first met, and stepped down the front steps of the plantation, feeling her presence behind him.

Zoe watched him leave, knowing that he was smiling even though she couldn't see his face. She watched as his blond locks bounced as he walked down the sidewalk. She contained her smile and straightened her clothes before opening the door. In the doorway was a familiar face, blocking her entrance.

"How was your date with lover boy?" Madison asked, a sneer on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Thou Shall Love Thy Mother

**Chapter Four: Thou Shall Love Thy Mother**

Zoe stood dumbstruck, her eyes wide and her mouth shut firmly, as she was afraid that had she opened it, something ridiculous would come out. She shook her head and blew off the remark made by her famous roommate, "It wasn't a date. He and I happened to be going to the same bakery."

"Oh but he happened to also come here before and he also happened to walk you home?" Madison said pointedly. "Whatever," a devious smile erupted on Madison's face, "You're going to help me."

"What?" Zoe said, sounding more outraged than she had intended to. Madison didn't react to her friend's rude response, but rather began walking up the grand steps to their room. Zoe knew without having to ask that she was supposed to follow the star.

They got into their room and Madison stuck her head out of the doorway, looked both ways, and then closed the door. She turned to Zoe and said, "You're going to help me get revenge."

"On who? Kappa Lambda Gamma? Kyle wasn't a part of—"

"Oh, hush. I know your little lover boy didn't rape me. Honestly, it's guilt by association. They're all frat brothers. They're in it together. But anyways, I can tell you really like him," her pretty, blond head tilted to the side, her lips curled up in a sneer, "That's why you're going to help me."

"You're crazy," Zoe insisted.

"Crazy? Yes. But I'm also right."

"What are you even talking about."

"Listen, you're going to help me with KLG. We get a small bit of revenge, and I take care of your Black Widow problem."

Zoe's eyes shot open, and her head darted up so that she could check Madison's face for any giveaway that this was some sick joke. "How?"

Madison smirked, "I have my ways."

* * *

"What's got you all smiling?" asked one of the chairs of KLG.

Kyle turned to his friend, Ryan McDunbar and said dreamily while feigning a swoon, "I'm in love."

"Oh you're in love?" John Callahan asked, laughing.

"Yes. She loves me too. We're in love. She's amazeballs."

"Please say you didn't actually tell her that you think she's 'amazeballs'…did you?" John asked, sounding very afraid for his friend.

"You all have no faith in me. I mean, I go out, and I get a hot date, and none of you even congratulate me. It's all 'don't say amazeballs' and 'she doesn't actually love you'. Would it kill any of you to be supportive?"

"Fine, we're happy for you. Now how was it?" Chad Brener asked.

"I didn't get laid. Yet. But that doesn't even matter, she's the apple of my eye," Kyle insisted. His friends rolled their eyes. "You're all just jealous that you don't have a partner who doesn't make fun of you for loving Toto, and who openly calls you a fascist."

"Are you sure you aren't confusing her being in love with you for her filing a restraining order against you?" Ryan jousted.

Before Kyle could respond, their troop filed in. The brothers all took their respective spots in their large dining room, and Kyle walked towards the podium to begin their meeting.

After debriefing the incident at the party, going over party procedures, and discussing funding, John, who was the formal chair director, took the podium to address the up-and-coming formal.

"Alright, so the upper rooms cost more money. Booze cost isn't included. As Kyle said before, we don't want any more issues happening…" John's words faded as Kyle's mind drifted to Zoe. He joked with the guys about being in love with her, but he really did care about her. There was something about her aura—she was alluring. He couldn't help but want to know more about her. She was mysterious. And while his friends hadn't said anything, he knew they were happy for him. He had never taken much interest into girls before. Obviously, he liked girls, but he never was emotionally invested. This made the whole predicament so much more confusing. He asked himself why he was drawn to Zoe, and he couldn't really answer. Of course, he could remind himself how hot and nice and smart she was, but he knew none of those were the real answer. He swore to himself that he would find out.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked, watching as her friend strutted across their shared room in 6 inch heels and a tiny dress.

"We have a new neighbor, something I'm sure you would have noticed if your head wasn't stuck in lover boy's ass," Madison said in her naturally bitchy manor.

Zoe blushed, "Kyle and I aren't going to happen. We can't."

Madison looked offended, "Did you not hear me the other day? You help me, I help you. You avenge that little…incident, and I get rid of your problem."

"Yeah but how?"

"How what? How do you get revenge or how do I help you?"

"How to both."

"Well I have a bit of a plan for the latter. As for the former, I'm sure you'll figure something out," Madison winked.

* * *

Kyle stood on the front porch of the place where he had once lived. He took a deep breath, as he did every time he was there, put on a fake smile, which was not nearly as pleasing as any smile he would ever give to Zoe, and stepped through the door.

"Ma, I'm home," he said loudly, walking towards the kitchen and putting down the paper bag of groceries that he had picked up on his way over.

His mother came bustling through the door of the kitchen from her bedroom, a smile on her face. "Hello, darlin'," she said, planting a large, wet kiss on Kyle's forehead. "It's so nice of you to come visit, but I can't help but notice you haven't come around as much lately."

"I've just been swamped with stuff. I'm really sorry, ma. I'll make more of an effort, really."

Kyle's mother looked at him skeptically. "You sure it's not for any reason other than you being busy? Or do you just not want to see me anymore, because really—I get that you want to move on with your life."

"No, it's not that," Kyle sighed, "I'm just taking some higher level courses and we're planning a formal for the house and—"

"A formal?" his mother interrupted. She stopped putting away the groceries that her son had brought her, turned towards him, and a large, jealous smile appeared on her face. "Are you taking a girl there?"

"I don't know," Kyle said, grabbing a can of soup and putting it in the cupboard.

"Well is there someone you want to take?" his mother prodded, not dropping her very fake smile.

"I don't know, ma, maybe."

"Oh really? You've never mentioned a girl before."

"I just met her, I don't even know if it'll work."

"I'm sure she's very nice. You know what, you should invite her over for dinner sometime."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? Do you think I'd not approve? I certainly hope you don't think you have to keep secrets from me."

"It's not that—"

"I've been possessive, I know that. I never meant for it to get this far, or go on this long, but I think that you maybe needed it as much as I did, but now it's time for you to go on with your life, I understand that. I just don't think she can please you, honey. At least not like I do," Kyle's mom turned around and pushed her hips against his.

"Ma, I love you, you know that, but—"

Turning around, she said, "And I love you, my sweet boy." She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Madison's missing," Nan said, entering Zoe's room.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Zoe asked, looking concerned and subconsciously sweeping the room with her eyes, as if Madison was hiding behind the bed.

"Naturally, by 'she's missing' I mean 'she's missing,'" the witch retorted sassily.

Zoe shook her head, "I saw her this morning. She went out with Fiona—oh shit." As her fellow witch quickly left her room, Zoe fell into a state of anger. She didn't know what happened to Madison, and she didn't know if Fiona had something to do with it or not, but she wasn't going to let Madison's death go unnoticed.

The idea of the impossibility of her ever having the chance to be with Kyle pranced across her mind, but she pushed it to the side. Madison wanted to help. Well, not exactly wanted, but she was going to. But all Madison wanted was to get revenge on the miserable boys who hurt her, so Zoe promised herself that not only would she find Madison, but she would have wonderful news to tell her when she returned.


	5. Chapter 5: Men Are Blind to All Women Do

_Go take the poll on my profile: which is the best AHS Evan Peters?_

 _Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story!_

 **Chapter Five: Men Are Blind to All Women Do**

Chad Brener was blasting some type of ridiculous party music. _'It's noon, who could possibly be partying?_ ' Zoe thought as she approached the house. _'Granted, it is a frat house, but don't they ever rest_?' It was a nice house, made of old brick. It had three large, silver letters above the door, surrounded with some vine that made the whole building look, in her opinion, very majestic.

Now she didn't have a plan for today. Zoe didn't like plans—she would always make them, but would end up skipping all of the middle steps and jump to the end—especially when she was angry. Anger, in this writer's opinion, is the bridge to losing oneself. And a key part in getting revenge is losing yourself, forgetting your morals, and simply doing what you must.

Zoe was pissed, and rightfully so. I mean, look at what her life has become—she killed her boyfriend, her parents sent her halfway across the country to live with a bunch of weirdos, her only friend was raped, she can't exactly date the guy of her dreams for fear of killing him, and now that friend was missing. It was a busy month.

So you can't necessarily blame her for what she did next.

She walked down fraternity row, scanning the houses around her, admiring the people who attended this university. It looked nice. She knew that Tulane was something of a good school. She would never go there, of course, but she imagined that if college had been a stop on her train to witchiness, this would be the place she'd go.

She pulled a small journal out of the pocket of her black dress. She flipped through the spellbook she had taken from Madison's closet, hoping to find something that would disguise her in some way—she stood out like a sore thumb in her dark dress and dark hat, as everyone around her was walking around in colorful chubbies and wedge-heels.

The witch reached the page she was looking for—a spell she had almost missed. She looked around before walking towards the house. Before she reached it, she fell into an alleyway about 100 yards from her destination. She pulled a jar of salt and a knife from her bag. She poured the salt in a perfect circle around her, grabbed the knife, and held it to her left wrist. She closed her eyes and quietly said, "Neviditeľný od neho." She dragged the sharp, metallic edge across her skin, then opened her eyes to watch red liquid pool on the ground by her feet.

She repeated the words of the spell, chanting them as she watched her blood travel towards the circle of white. Once it hit the circle, it began to snake around it counterclockwise. She continued to chant as she felt her magic rising within her. The salt became red stained, the blood reaching its starting point, causing the whole ring to catch fire. Zoe panicked for a small moment before it suddenly extinguished.

She fell to the ground, feeling very tired. She looked down at herself, wondering if it hadn't worked. She stood, brushed off the salt that made its way onto her dress, and grabbed her bag. Exiting the alley, she began walking back to the bus station, when a boy ran straight into her.

He stopped, looking very confusedly around him, as if he didn't see her at all. A girl walked by and helped her up, then turned to the boy in question saying, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

The boy looked even more confused as he asked, "To whom?"

"To this poor girl you just knocked over," the girl answered. The boy laughed as if hearing a joke, and continued walking down the street. The girl looked to Zoe and apologized for him, "I'm sorry, that was so bizarre. Are you looking for someone?"

"Do you know if Kyle Spencer is at his house right now?"

"No, around this time everyday he's doing a fellowship. Why?"

"Oh no reason, he just left his jacket at my house."

"Well I'm sure one of the boys will be home. Do you need help getting to his house? You were walking the opposite way."

"Oh no, it's fine. I thought I forgot something but I didn't. Thank you," Zoe smiled, knowing it worked. She had successfully shielded herself from males. _'Here's to hoping none of KLG have their girlfriends over today_ ,' she thought as she marched up the steps to Kappa Lambda Gamma.

Instead of opening the front door, she opted for the back. She found herself in a large event space, probably where they hosted dinners and other events. She walked towards a kitchen, surprised that any of the boys knew how to cook, and found the stairs. She walked up each level, looking for the boy she was there for. She reached the final level, and there were two doors. One was labeled "President" and the other said "VP." Zoe smiled, knowing that she had found it.

She walked into the room that said VP. Upon entering, she found Chad sitting on his bed in boxers, going through a playlist for their next party. Zoe walked towards his bed, getting a good look at him. He disgusted her. She couldn't believe he would violate her roommate in such a horrible fashion.

Something caught Zoe's eye. On a nearby dresser was a small bag of a substance she had seen before. It was the same terrible thing that caused Madison to lose her awareness at the party. Zoe quietly walked over and snatched it from the dresser, slipping it into her pocket.

That was when she made her plan. She crept towards where Chad was sprawled on his bed, and she dropped the small, white pill into the cup he was drinking out of. She was too focused on the fact that 1) he was a disgusting pig and 2) he was drinking rum at noon (I mean who does that) to feel bad about what she was doing.

Then came phase two of her plan. As she watched him grab for the cup and take it like a shot, she began to run around his room, pulling down posters and making noise. A cackle escaped from the back of her throat.

Now let me tell you, there are few things more amusing than a burly frat boy screaming like a little girl. Zoe jumped on him, a risky move, and began to pull at his hair, slap him in the face, and rip his shirt. His screams continued, but were masked by the pounding of the music.

And the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Zoe, as her spell wore off.

 _REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLS AND THX_

 _What do you think happens to Chad?_


	6. Chapter 6: An Amazeballs Date, Part I

_Go read my one-shot "Could You Foresee This"! It's my first shot at an M rating, so I need reviews on it so that when the time comes for this story, I get it right!  
_

 _Also go take the poll on my profile!_

 **Chapter Six: An Amazeballs Date, Part I**

Zoe looked in the mirror, staring down at her long, black dress, which was lace at the top, so that her contrasting, alabaster skin peeked through. She loved black—it made her look more witch-like, in her opinion. She brushed her straight, dark hair and placed her favorite large black hat on her head. She laced her matching black combat boots, stood and gave herself another once-over, and turned towards the door.

As she began descending the steps, she heard a knock at the door. She assumed it was probably their new neighbor coming over to yell at them again, but the witch was pleasantly surprised when she opened the door to find her blond frat friend.

"Kyle," she said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Tonight, eight o'clock. Let's go on that date."

"I told you, I don't think it's a good—"

But before she could finish, the boy had already turned and begun to walk down the steps towards the sidewalk. He yelled behind him, "Eight sharp, look hot!" and Zoe silently cursed him.

* * *

"He's cute," Nan said, walking into the kitchen with Queenie.

Zoe, who had been staring into her cereal, looked up at the pair and asked confusedly, "Were you spying on me?"

"No," Nan smiled, as if the accusation was the silliest thing she'd heard in awhile, "You're just thinking really loudly about him."

"Doesn't that get annoying?" Zoe turned, slightly annoyed at the girl for reading her thoughts.

"Yes," Nan said, sitting down across from her friend.

Queenie took a seat at the table with them, finally asking, "What are you two talking about?"

"Kyle," Nan smiled. Zoe shot her a look.

"Oooo who is Kyle?" Queenie asked, leaning forward. "What's his last name?"

"Spencer," Nan provided, earning another look from the black-clad witch with a spoonful of cheerios in her mouth.

Queenie pulled out her phone, scrolling through Facebook until she found the boy of the hour. "Damn, Nan's right—he's hot." Still not responding, Zoe continued to eat her meal. Queenie turned to Nan and said, "Alright, what's got her black panties in a wad?"

"Kyle asked her on a date but Zoe can't have sex with him."

Turning to her friend, Queenie paused for a small moment before saying, "I'm sure we can fix it."

Zoe's head shot up as she demanded, "How? I thought we all decided that I was cursed forever not to be happy or whatever." She dropped her spoon into the now-empty bowl and pushed her chair away from the table, storming upstairs.

Nan turned to Queenie, "Yeah, how?"

"I don't know. But for the sake of that white girl's sanity, I think we best find out."

* * *

She didn't know what to wear on a date. I mean, she had gone on dates before, but none like this one. When she dated Charlie, she never really had to try. She had known him since birth, and he had this terrible crush on her, and if we're all being honest here, when he originally asked her out, the only reason she didn't say "no" was because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Not that she didn't enjoy dating him, because she did eventually come around to really liking him, but she never had that spark with him.

The moment she met Kyle Spencer, she felt it. There was something about him that made you want to be around him, to talk to him, to see what was going on in his mind. He was quirky and kind-hearted, making it extremely hard to resist him, but she tried.

Which was part of why this date would be so hard. By officially calling it a date, she knew that the stakes were raised. They made their little deal that if she didn't enjoy herself, she could walk away. Therein lies the problem—she knew she would enjoy herself. Who doesn't enjoy the loving attentions of a southern gentleman stuck in a hot frat president's body?

For the second time that day, she was staring in the mirror. This being something that was a rare occurrence for her, she was kind of disgusted that she was doing it. It was as if she had adopted Madison's spirit—becoming boy-crazed and self-absorbed.

She adjusted her black dress—the same one she'd been wearing that morning, and took the opportunity to brush her hair again, silently wishing she could have help from females who understood what it meant to get ready for a date. And lucky for Zoe, she had forgotten about the people she lived with, because moments after she made her wish, it was granted.

Nan entered the room, followed by Queenie and Cordelia. Turning around as if startled, Zoe began to ask, "What are you—"

"You wanted help," Nan smiled.

"So we brought some," Queenie finished, stepping aside to show the bag of makeup that Cordelia had in hand.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to—"

"Hush, Zoe," Cordelia said, forcing Zoe into a chair and motioning for Nan and Queenie to go into her closet. "You know that I think magic comes first, but I understand the importance of having someone in your life. And this Kyle boy, from the looks of his Facebook page…well he seems to be very nice."

"You stalked his Facebook?" Zoe asked, still in shock.

Cordelia said very seriously, "I do not consider it stalking if that person is putting their personal information somewhere accessible by all people." Zoe saw Queenie roll her eyes. "But despite, I think it would be good for you to go on this date."

Zoe looked down, "I don't think so."

"Oh why not?" the headmistress asked, eyes narrowing as she applied a light blush to the young witch's cheeks.

Quietly, Zoe answered, "Because of my…'Black Widow' problem. It wouldn't be fair to him." The blond pursed her lips and said nothing, continuing her adjustments to Zoe's makeup. She didn't put much on, just a small dusting of blush on her already rosy cheeks, and then some darker eyeshadow in the crease of her eye. Paired with mascara, it made her dark eyes pop. Zoe looked in the mirror at the finished product and admitted that she would consider herself hot—she just hoped that Kyle would agree.

"Oh he will," Nan said, answering her silent thought.

"I will never get used to that," Zoe muttered, grabbing the outfit that Queenie had forced her way. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. It was a black dress. It had a turtleneck made of some sheer fabric, and the sheer bit continued all the way down the long sleeves, gradually becoming darker down her arms, until it reached her hands, where the cuffs were pitch black. The body of the dress was also very dark and fit nicely to her body—not skin tight, but not as flowy as most dresses that she wore. It stopped half-way down her calf, exposing most of her thin, toned legs. Nan shoved a pair of white heels towards her, knowing that they would make her legs look even better.

Zoe looked into the mirror and sighed. It was the most beautiful she had ever looked, but she knew that the night would not end as she wished.

As if reading her thoughts, Cordelia said, "He'll love it. Don't worry about your problem, dear. If you have true feelings for this boy, you can get over your problem."

* * *

 _7:56_. Zoe's palms were sweating. She didn't want to wipe them across the nice fabric of the dress she had donned, so she ran towards the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel, twisting it in her hands and trying to calm herself down.

"What if he doesn't come?" she asked. "What if he forgets? Or what if he decides he doesn't want to anymore?"

Knowing how out-of-character this was for Zoe, Nan stepped towards her friend, "Calm down." For a moment, a look of content ran over Zoe's face, and she visibly relaxed. That was, until the doorbell rang, and she tensed up immediately.

"Get yourself together, girl," Queenie encouraged, hearing Cordelia open the door downstairs to let Kyle in.

Zoe thought, ' _She's right._ _I'm acting crazy._ _I need to get myself together, and I'm going to go on this dream date with my dream guy and this will be the only date but that's okay because I'll make the best of it_.' Even she would admit that she didn't give herself the best pep talks. Taking a big breath, she stepped down the stairs, Queenie and Nan in tow.

Kyle was sitting at a table with Cordelia, making small talk and forcing a smile out of Cordelia (a huge feat). He heard the girls coming down, so he glanced over, his eyes widening at the sight of his gorgeous date. He shot out of his chair and walked towards her, meeting her at the bottom of the staircase. He held his hand out for her and she took it.

She eyed her date for the night. He had on a nice pair of grey slacks, with a black shirt, black tie, and black suspenders on. These contrasted greatly with the bright yellow of his hair, which was, as Zoe decided, eternally messy. In the hand that wasn't holding her own, he presented a lovely bouquet of white roses and violets, an unorthodox choice, but she caught the reference to her violet-scented shampoo.

Putting the beautiful flowers in a vase, she waved good-bye to her dear house-mates as they waggled her eyebrows at her, and she walked out the door. They walked towards the street where a White Tiburon was waiting for them. Kyle ran towards the door, opening it for her. As he walked around the car, she leaned over and unlocked his door for him. When he hopped in, she asked, "This is yours?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "She isn't the prettiest car, but you'd be damn wrong if you said I wasn't proud of her." Zoe smiled along with him. "You want to listen to some music? I don't know what you're really into, but I have a Toto CD."

"That's fine," Zoe said, prompting a grin from her blond companion as he hit "cd four" on the controls, and scrolled to the track he was looking for.

And so they drove down the streets of New Orleans, Kyle starting off the date right by grabbing Zoe's hand and singing in a rough voice, "I never thought that a girl like you could ever care for me, Rosanna. All I want to do in the middle of the evening is hold you tight, Rosanna, Rosanna." He stopped as the song continued, begging Zoe, "Sing along, I know you know the words." She shook her head, trying to contain her smile. "Oh come on, you know you wanna. Or is it that you think you can't match my singing voice?" he asked before belting, "Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna. Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna, yeah!"

Unable to hold back her laugh anymore, she began to laugh at her date, earning her a devious grin from the boy as he glanced over at her, all while still in song. And just when he thought that she wasn't going to join in, she helped him, "I never thought that losing you could ever hurt so bad." His head turned towards her, eyes wide in shock that she was as good of a singer as be was. "Not quite a year since she went away, Rosanna. Now she's gone and I have to say."

Kyle made brief eye contact with Zoe, as if to say 'Shit's about to get real.' She nodded and they both burst out, "MEET YOU ALL THE WAY," causing them to be unable to finish the song due to the bouts of laughter that followed.

They pulled up next to a restaurant, Kyle parallel parking as Zoe gawked up at it. She turned to him, "Kyle, no, this is far too fancy, I can't make you take me here."

His blond hair bounced as he shook his head, "My dear Zoe, I could take you to the white house and it wouldn't be fancy enough. Besides, this isn't where we're eating." She gave him a confused look, but all he did was return her look with his signature smile before saying, "Stay in the car and hopping out. He came back not a minute later with take-out bags filled to the brim with boxes. He put them in the backseat, hopped back into his own seat, and sped off into the night.

Zoe knew better than to ask where they were going, which made Kyle laugh. He put his left hand on her right thigh as he drove, taking note that it made her really shift uncomfortably, so he moved his hand to grab her own, pulling it into his lap as he held it.

They drove for a little while longer until they reached their destination. It was a dock, all lit up by small Christmas lights which lined either side of the wood. "After you, milady," Kyle said, watching her as she walked down the dock in awe. At the end of the dock was a small iron table set up nicely, overlooking the Mississippi. Kyle put the food down on the table and grabbed Zoe's chair for her, impressing her yet again with how gentlemanly he was being.

"I didn't know what kind of food you liked, so I just ordered a lot of it," he said, pulling out boxes and reading off the labels on top.

"You really didn't have to do all of this," she insisted.

"Oh, but I did. I mean, we agreed that this was the make-or-break date, right? I'm pulling out all the stops," he smiled.

"Should I expect doves to fly over our heads at some point tonight?"

"Damn it, I knew I forgot to order something," he joked.

Stuck in a sarcasm battle, she shook her head and sighed, "You're digging your own grave." They laughed and began to eat, Zoe opting for a soup while Kyle had a meat of some kind.

"So tell me about your mother," Zoe said, "You seem to really care about her."

As soon as she said it, Kyle froze, but only for a brief second. "Yeah, she's been lost without my dad. I have to help out a lot. I get her groceries sometimes."

"That's so sweet of you," the witch said. Sensing that his mother was a touchy subject, she quickly moved on, "What are you studying?"

"Well I haven't officially declared my major yet, but I'm leaning towards Political Science."

"Wow," Zoe said, "I mean I never expected that from you, but I suppose when I think about it, I can see you in a nice suit, running the country."

Kyle laughed, "I don't want to be an actual politician. I was leaning towards being the guy behind the curtain that whispers 'Just say you misspoke.'" They continued their conversation throughout dinner and dessert, learning about each other's' pasts, presents, and futures.

"I never had a girlfriend in high school. Or college, actually," Kyle said.

"That's actually really surprising," Zoe said.

"Why?"

"Well as adamantly as you've pursued me over the past few days, I imagined that you had done it before."

"Oh no," Kyle laughed, blowing off her statement, "I decided a long time ago that I wasn't going to try for a relationship unless I really wanted one. And with you, I really want one." Zoe blushed and frowned. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Kyle said, "I really like you, Zoe. I know I've told you that before, but I'm reminding you, because you seem to really forget. Now can you please tell me whatever ridiculous reason it is that you can't date me?"

"I—no, I can't. Not yet, at least. You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"No, really, you wouldn't. And I feel bad because I think you're amazeballs," she said, earning a large smile from Kyle at the use of his favorite word, "But I just don't think I can tell you yet."

Kyle stood up and grabbed her hands, pulling her up to stand with him. "That's fine. Don't tell me. But until you can provide me with a legitimate excuse not to date you, then I will continue to pursue you. Because I really like you, Zoe Benson."

This time, it was Zoe who initiated the kiss. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down the few inches towards her lips. His large hands grabbed her small waist, and he leaned into the kiss. Under the beautiful lights on the dock, as ships passed by on the river, they shared their amazing kiss.

They eventually broke the kiss, Kyle reaching for Zoe's hand as they began to go on a walk down one of the busy streets of New Orleans, enjoying the night life. They were mostly silent, enjoying each other's company, until Kyle asked, "So what did you do to Chad?"


	7. Chapter 7: An Amazeballs Date, Part II

_Please go read and review "Could You Foresee This"! It would be super helpful and I'd love you forever!_

 _Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I really appreciate it :)_

 _And make sure to go take the poll on my profile!_

 **Chapter Seven: An Amazeballs Date, Part II**

Zoe stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, completely blindsided by his question. Kyle's face had not changed, a happy grin still planted on it. "What?"

"I asked what you did to Chad," Kyle said, grabbing Zoe's hand and pulling her back to his chest.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," she said, blinking rapidly.

"Oh, come on, Zoe. You're a bad liar," Kyle smiled. "What'd you do? He's really freaked out about the whole ordeal, honestly."

"I don't even know anyone named 'Chad.'"

Kyle shot her an unbelieving look, "Zoe, I'm not mad. If I'm speaking truthfully, I thought it was hilarious. He probably deserved it." His voice becoming more serious, he asked, "Did you do it because of Madison?"

The witch eyed the pretty white point of the toes of her shoes and answered, "Yes." Looking up, she added, "Madison—she didn't deserve any of that."

"I know," Kyle said, grabbing Zoe's face to calm her down.

"And I wouldn't normally do that, but Madison was…well she was being different. Being weird. And now she's missing and I can't help but think it has something to do with that whole party thing."

Dark eyes narrowing in concern, Kyle asked, "Wait—she's missing? What do you mean she's missing?"

"None of the girls at the house can find her. And she's my roommate—at first, we thought she had just stayed out late. She loves partying…or at least, she did. But she just never came home," getting choked up, Zoe added, "I don't know where she is, Kyle. I'm worried. What if she's hurt? What if she hurt herself? I thought that maybe if I got some sort of revenge, that when she got back—if she got back, she wouldn't be so distant."

Kyle leaned down and pulled Zoe's face up to look at him, "Zoe, that was sweet of you. We can help you look for her—KLG, that is. I'll make it one of our service projects! We can put up posters and—"

Shaking her head, Zoe said, "As much as I appreciate that, I think it's more of an in-house issue."

Confusedly, Kyle asked, "You think one of the girls of your house took her?"

"I really don't know," Zoe looked towards the ground again, her depressed mood coming out in her words.

Trying to lighten the mood, Kyle said, "Well I thought what you did to Chad was funny. And I think Madison will appreciate it when she gets back."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well he claims that he saw nothing and no one until the last minute, when suddenly a girl appeared from thin air," Kyle laughed. "He said he didn't remember anything else after that, just waking up duct-taped to the wall. I found him. He's buying my groceries all month in return for me not posting a picture to Twitter." Zoe laughed along with her date. "But I just couldn't figure out how you got him up there. He didn't know your name, he just remembered what you looked like when we came to apologize to Madison that one day. But the best part about the whole thing was that all his hair came off when I helped him rip off the tape, something I'm sure you planned." Zoe blushed at his comment, letting him know that he was right. "Well I think it knocked it into him that he shouldn't be an idiot anymore. That and the fact that he's completely hairless, so I doubt he'll want to bang anyone anytime soon." Kyle grabbed her hand and began to pull his date down the street, "Now, for our fun to ensue!"

They walked around the streets for a long while, people-watching and people-meeting. Kyle attracted people like honey does flies. And Zoe, though normally reserved, was livelier on Kyle's arm. Most people they met commented on how cute the pair was. Kyle and Zoe made their way back to Kyle's car and hopped in. Believing that their date was over, Zoe was more than shocked when he drove straight past Miss Robichaux's. "Um…Kyle. We passed—"

"You didn't think our date was over, did you?" he smiled. "I need all the time I can get if I'm going to impress you enough to go out with me again." He turned his small, white car towards Tulane University, driving down fraternity row, the place that Zoe had been not two days before. The witch's eyes widened as they pulled up to the Kappa house, its letters gleaming against the red brick. Kyle turned to her and said, "Don't worry—you'll like this."

Deciding to trust the president, who hadn't steered her wrong to date, she allowed him to run around the car, open the door, and pull her out, placing her hand on his arm. But instead of going to the front door, like she assumed he would, he brought her around the left side of the house. They entered through the back door—the same back door which she had entered to do her little trick with the vice president, causing her to be hit with a major sense of déjà vu.

Kyle pulled her up the staircase, not worrying about noise, as the only boys that were home that late on a Saturday were the ones who were on academic probation. They entered his large room on the top floor of the house. He had a large bed with a deep blue comforter on it, and he had posters lining the walls. It was a nice space, but Zoe was anxious about what Kyle had in mind for this last part of the date.

Sensing her fear, Kyle smiled inwardly, knowing that what he had planned would blow her mind. He walked over to a door, which Zoe had assumed was a closet, and pulled out a key. Explaining to Zoe that as the president, only he was entrusted with this key, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing a short flight of stairs. The attractive pair hiked up the steps and found themselves on the roof. Kyle led her over to the front side of the building, where he had a few blankets laid out for them.

Kyle sat down and pulled Zoe down onto his lap. She didn't look terribly comfortable, but it was only because she wasn't used to this type of male attention. Kyle grabbed the fluffiest blanket he had and wrapped it around them, laying back with Zoe at his side. They laid in silence, looking at the stars scattered across the night sky. Normally, it was a bit difficult to see them because of the city smog, but tonight, they were clear and beautiful.

Zoe tried to formulate some reason that she couldn't go on another date with him. She reviewed all of the activities of the night, and made note than in all of the years that she had known Charlie, and in the few months that they had dated, he never made nearly as much of an effort in all of their dates combined as Kyle made in this one night. ' _He was right_ ,' she thought, ' _Not a single thing is wrong_.'

Battling with what choice to make, Zoe wasn't paying attention to Kyle, who was staring directly at her. After a few minutes of watching her scowl, Kyle said, "You can't tell me that after everything tonight, you're trying to think of a reason to say we can't date."

Looking up at the sky, Zoe said nothing. She knew that she couldn't look at Kyle because she'd break, and she couldn't say anything about not wanting to date him because that would be lying. So instead, she remained silent. She battled with the desire to tell him the truth. What gets a guy off your back like "if we have sex, you'll have a brain aneurism"? But there was also the factor that he wouldn't believe her at all. She wouldn't believe it if she was a normal, non-magical person.

Throwing his body into a seated position, Kyle looked very frustrated as he said softly, "Can you at least tell me that you had a good time? I could die happy if you told me that."

Feeling a pang of guilt for putting this sweet boy through all of this hassle, Zoe sat up next to the boy of her dreams, and gave a weak smile, assuring him, "Yes, Kyle. This was a perfect date."

His face didn't hold its normal jolly smile. He was very serious as his hands snaked up to the soft skin of her cheeks and he leaned in, whispering, "Then be mine." Zoe's breath hitched as he said this, his dark eyes boring into her own. Her willpower gone, she felt herself give a slight nod before his lips came crashing into hers.

Her hands flew, one landing on his muscled shoulder, and the other wrapping itself in his messy hair. Kyle pushed her down towards the blanket, finding himself on top of Zoe. Both pairs of hands roamed each other's bodies, Zoe's hair becoming as messy as Kyle's. Zoe grabbed Kyle's shirt and used as much force as she could to roll over on top of Kyle, his hands first resting firmly on her waist, then drifting down towards the curve of her ass. Suddenly, Kyle grabbed her head, stopping her, before grabbing her around her waist to pull her towards his side. Zoe cuddled into him, her fears of her powers being overshadowed by her immense happiness.

After awhile, they both started to shiver, even under the mass of blankets that Kyle had brought up for them. Not saying a word, Kyle leapt to his feet, picking up Zoe, and returned them to the confines of his room. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently, then sitting down next to her. He smiled as he looked down at her, feeling lucky as hell to be able to spend this night with this girl. He didn't want to have to bring her home, so he asked, "Now would you like me to return you to your fortress, or do you want to stay the night?" Then, worrying that she would get the wrong idea, he quickly added, "Just to sleep. Here. With me. But just sleeping."

Zoe smiled and said, "I'd like that. But do you have anything for me to change into? I don't want to sleep in this."

"But you look so damn good in it," Kyle joked, just relieved that she had agreed to stay. He took his suspenders off and threw them on the ground, before his black button-up followed suit. He walked over to his dresser, where he pulled out a "Kappa Lambda Gamma Spring Formal 2012" noodie that would be a little big on Zoe, but that was so warm that he knew she'd like it. When he turned around, he saw a scowl on Zoe's face. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

She popped off the bed, grabbing his shirt and suspenders from the floor. "You undressed to entice me, which was fine—but did your poor floor deserve this treatment? And what about your shirt—it's going to get wrinkled!" she said, grabbing a hanger from his closet and throwing the shirt around it.

He started laughing, then grabbed Zoe into a hug. Pulling back slightly, he asked, "So all I have to do is undress and you'll clean my room for me?"

"You wish," she said, a smirk on her face.

"Here," he handed the hood-less sweatshirt to her. "I think I have extra toothbrushes and stuff in the bathroom if you want."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Do you need to call your friends to tell them I haven't murdered you?" Kyle asked.

"Nah, I think they'll know I'm fine," Zoe said, knowing that Nan was probably reading her thoughts the whole time and giving Queenie the play-by-play. She headed into his en suite. She shut the door and peeled the dress off of her body, trading it for the single most comfortable sweatshirt she had ever worn in her life. She leaned back and cracked open the door, yelling to Kyle, "I changed, you can come brush your teeth with me if you need."

He opened the door fully and walked in to a scene that he immediately wished he could see every day. Zoe's dress was folded nicely on the counter, but her heels were still on, making her legs (which were exposed a few inches more by the sweatshirt than the dress) look amazing. This was especially so because she was leaning slightly over the sink, exposing a small amount of black lace between her thighs. She held her hair back with one hand as she brushed furiously with the other. But his favorite sight was his blue sweatshirt draped over her small body, and bunched up around her arms. It really paid tribute to how tiny she was.

Shaking himself out of his trance, Kyle grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush with her, smiling at his date in the mirror as they both had white foam dripping from their mouths. Zoe spit all the toothpaste out, grabbing for the mouthwash. She grabbed her dress off the counter, and pulled her feet out of her heels, moaning at the relief her feet felt as they melted flat against the tile floor. Kyle's eyes were glued to her small form in the reflection of the mirror as she sauntered out of the bathroom.

He followed her out, watching her small body lean over and place her belongings in a neat pile on the floor. He came up behind her and grabbed her, pulling her towards the bed. They plopped down onto the mattress, Kyle throwing the dark sheet over them, and pulling her slick against his body.

"Do you always sleep shirtless?" she asked.

"You know, skin-to-skin contact creates heat," he said.

"Either that or you know I'm just using you for your body," she jested.

Smiling, Kyle offered, "Feel free to use me for my body whenever you want."

It then hit Zoe that she couldn't use him for his body. ' _Unless_ ,' she thought ' _Madison said she could help—what if there is a way to cure this curse?_ ' She got excited, realizing that magic (which has a mind of its own) wants to continue, to reproduce—there is no way it would give her this curse without a cure, because without a cure, the bloodline would end.

Kyle could see Zoe was becoming calmer as she lay with him. He was over the moon, as he didn't think she would even agree to go out with him, much less stay the night. Feeling lucky, he looked down at her and said, "So is it safe to assume you're willing to be my girlfriend?"

"Only if every date is like this one."

* * *

When Kyle woke up, he felt a light weight on his right arm. Before he recollected the activities of the previous night, he smelled the light scent of violets that littered Zoe's hair, causing him to smile. He pulled her hips closer to his own, his arms wrapping tighter around her waist. He wanted this moment to last forever.

After a time, Zoe rolled over, facing Kyle. Her eyes were still closed, and her eyelashes were twitching, which Kyle assumed meant that she was dreaming. Moving as little as possible, Kyle used his free hand to pull his phone from the nightstand, holding it up to his face to see that the time read _8:17_. Not wanting to wake her up, Kyle texted one of the pledges to get him pancakes from a breakfast bar down the road.

Zoe woke up shortly thereafter. Kyle watched as her eyes fluttered open, becoming accustomed to her surroundings. She looked up at Kyle and smiled, saying, "Good morning," in a raspy morning voice, which Kyle deemed the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

"Good morning," Kyle returned, planting a kiss on her forehead. She made to get out of bed, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to his chest and begging her to stay to cuddle. She laughed and made for the bathroom, wanting desperately to brush her teeth. Kyle joined her before hearing a knock on his door. He ran over and opened the door, allowing the pledge in, who carried a large brown bag full of aluminum trays.

"Hey where—" Zoe said, exiting the bathroom, cutting herself short when she saw the pledge, whose eyes widened when he saw how disheveled she looked.

"Out," Kyle directed, knowing Zoe was uncomfortable by the bright red color that was burnt to her cheeks.

"I was just about to ask where you would want to go if you let me take you to breakfast, but I see you've beaten me to it. So you can sense dehydration _and_ hunger," she said, sitting down on the bed next to Kyle.

He handed her an aluminum container and smiled, "Yes, and we have yet to figure out your power—unless you would consider name-calling a power, which I do not."

"Hey, I am very good at name-calling. And it's hard to be creative at times. Cut me some slack," she joked, shoving a pancake in her mouth.

* * *

They walked up to the big, white doors at Miss Robichaux's, and Kyle placed a chaste kiss on Zoe's lips. She smiled and opened the door, Kyle following her in with intent to apologize to Cordelia for keeping her out all night.

But when the pair walked in the house, it was silent. They stepped towards the living room, and Zoe glanced to her left, where she saw a fierce creature sitting across from Fiona.

Turning to Kyle, she quickly said, "You have to go. Make sure they don't see you out the window, or else they'll question you."

"What? Who?" Kyle asked confusedly.

"Don't worry, just go. I'll call you or something," Zoe said, pushing her date out the door and stealing a final kiss before she closed the large door.

Then she heard one of the most frightening things of her life. "Zoe Benson, please come forward," said Myrtle Snow.


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

_Hey everyone! Sorry for my random disappearance, but I was enrolling to college this week and dealing with that whole business. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R &R. We're about to get to the main plot line of the story, so let me know what you think will happen._

 _And huge shoutout to everyone that has reviewed, especially ghm (who is an amazing writer, go read "Born To Die"-it's amazing!), who has been extremely helpful in my writing process :)_

 **Chapter Eight: The Aftermath**

Zoe dropped her white heels on the tile, a large clatter causing Nan to jump and notice the witch who had just entered the room. She rushed to the bed, kneeling down at her friend's side. Looking over her friend, absolutely horrified, she wanted to know every detail of the incident. Cordelia had briefly explained what happened, but just saying "a man with a bull head attacked Queenie" didn't exactly do the story any justice.

But Zoe couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. Feeling Zoe's gaze on her, and not wanting to talk about what happened, Queenie grabbed the small girl's hands and pulled her down to sit on the bed, saying, "Tell me about your date."

"No," Zoe refused. "Not after everything that has happened to you, to Madison. It's unfair for me to go out and do whatever with Kyle. We have to find whoever did this. We have to stop them."

"Fiona took care of the people who sent him. Just don't worry. Come on, girl, we all know you want to tell us about what happened last night, and I really wanna know—what's that white boy packin'?"

Blushing, Zoe said, "Well I figured you two were stalking my thoughts while I was out anyways, but clearly you were busy. Really, I don't think I should be talking about anything while you're like this."

Queenie and Nan exchanged a glance, and Nan said, "She likes him. They ate and walked through town and she slept over."

"DAMMMMNNNN!" Queenie said as loud as she could without hurting herself. "You didn't go all Black Widow on him, did you?"

"No!" Zoe said, completely aghast, then becoming depressed as she said, "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

Queenie said nothing, the entire room frozen as they looked at each other. Suddenly, Queenie made a move for her phone, pulling up his Facebook page. "Girl, he changed his relationship status and everything—that means you said yes"

"Yeah, but I feel bad. We can't have sex and I can't possibly make him happy and—"

"We have some ideas," Nan interrupted.

"What?" Zoe asked, turning to the witch in the corner.

"Ideas. To get rid of your problem."

"You'll just have to wait for me to get better and this whole witch business downstairs to blow over for us to try it out," Queenie said, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Now let's get to the real business. You need a Facebook. There's no way we're letting Kyle have a relationship status with no one to tag in it."

* * *

Buzzing on the countertop, Zoe's phone became harder to ignore. Giving in, she grabbed it and looked at the screen that read "Kyle Spencer." She swiped and held the phone to her ear, about to greet her new boyfriend, but he beat her to the punch.

"Zoe, hey, what happened? Why did you rush me out of there so fast? I wanted to thank Mrs. Foxx for letting me have you out all night. You're not in trouble, are you? I can come over and apologize if you need me to. Anyways—"

"Kyle, slow down. It was about Madison, don't worry. We're trying to figure out where she is and then Queenie got…mugged last night, and it's been a whole mess."

"I can come over and help if you—"

"No, we don't need you, thank you for the offer, though," Zoe said, sounding more annoyed by the minute, which Kyle picked up on.

He paused briefly before tentatively asking, "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Zoe, come on. Why are you mad at me?"

She sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Kyle."

"Well then you certainly have a funny way of being not-mad at me."

"Kyle, it's just…there's a lot going on in my life right now. I don't know if I have time for—" Zoe said, but was cut off by a distinctive _beep beep beep_. Confusedly, Zoe pulled the phone from her ear, looking down at the screen which read "disconnected." She wanted to call Kyle back, knowing he was angry, but shook her head of the idea, thinking, ' _Maybe it will be better this way. If he's mad at me then he won't want to date me, and we won't have to deal with this whole business._ ' The thought of losing Kyle in such a way made Zoe sad, because she truly did like him, but she knew they could never have a normal relationship, so it would have to end somehow.

Zoe hopped off of the barstool she was sitting in, throwing her phone down on the counter, and grabbing a jug of applejuice. She was about to pour it into a cup, when suddenly Kyle burst into the kitchen from the foyer, followed by Nan.

The witch's eyes widened as her boyfriend stepped closer. Trying to explain herself, she started, "Kyle, you won't be happy with—" but was quickly silenced with the force of his lips on hers. She was frozen with shock, but fell into a state of pleasure, her hands winding up in his hair as he pushed her back towards the counter and wrapped his legs around her. Zoe couldn't remember why she didn't want to be with him, she just lost herself in his kiss. His lips fell to her neck, his teeth nipping at her ear as she sighed happily. But then, he stepped closer to her, causing her to feel him hard against her, snapping her back into reality.

She slid back on the counter, her arms pushing against his chest, her eyes wide with fear. Kyle stepped back, no longer confused, just angry. "Zoe, you can't tell me you don't feel the same way that I do. I mean, we just went on the best date I have ever been on, but you're being like this? I get that you're busy, I am too, but please, please don't push me away because of some random reason that we both know is bullshit."

They were frozen in time, staring into each other's souls, both still heaving from their passionate kiss, when a familiar voice pulled them from their trance. "She likes you," Nan said from the corner of the room, reminding the couple that she was still there. "She's just scared because she's cursed."

Zoe shot Nan a dagger-filled look, forcing Nan to make a quick exit. She turned back to Kyle to gauge the emotions running across his face, the first one being curiosity. He looked at her, silently begging for an answer, one that she knew she couldn't give to him.

Sensing her discomfort with Nan's words, the blond boy said, "Halloween, we're going out. I don't care about whatever weird curse you might think you have, and I don't care if you're scared or angry or whatever. I just want to be with you." Kyle leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning and exiting the same way he had come in.

The witch watched him go, before falling back onto the counter, her legs dangling over the edge, and her hair circling her head. She wished that she had never had this Black Widow curse, a dead reproductive system, if you will. All she wanted was to bring it back to life.

Which was when she heard the knock at the door.

Shaking her head, ready to yell at Kyle if he returned, Zoe jumped to the ground and headed towards the large doors. But when she opened it, she found a different blond than she was expecting.

"Well hi," said the tall, beautiful girl on the front steps.

Recognizing the woman standing before her, like a star struck pre-teen, Zoe said in complete disbelief, "You're Misty Day."


End file.
